Réécrire l'Histoire
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: J’ai été coupable de mensonge envers la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'ai glissé mes mains sous sa tête, l’ai tenu fermement serré tout contre moi, lui murmurant tout ce qu’il voulait entendre, ces mots salvateurs que me hurlaient ses yeux.


Réécrire l'Histoire

Nous avons tous réécrit l'Histoire à notre façon. Pour nous tirer de situations inextricables, pour nous glorifier d'accomplissements qui se sont faits sans notre aide.

L'Histoire a été écrite par des hommes, sujets à des pensées et des opinions dont ils ont imprégné les mots qu'ils ont écrit, les évènements qui se sont produits, les portraits d'hommes qui ont vécu. L'Histoire a été créée pour garder l'humanité sous leur joug. Pour cacher la vérité à ceux qui n'étaient pas près à l'accepter. Ou, dans un sens plus noble, pour éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Pourtant, l'Histoire a montré que la mémoire collective des peuples des atrocités produites avant qu'ils soient nés ne les empêche pas de se reproduire. L'Histoire a créé un sentiment de conscience : est-ce que le fait de nos faits et gestes reproduits en mots et critiqués, décortiqués, analysés durant les années à venir nous oblige à réfréner nos actes de violence et nos pulsions destructrices ? Non, car l'Histoire sera réécrite au gré de ce que le pouvoir en place voudra faire croire à son peuple. Elle sera altérée au fur et à mesure que les valeurs de la société changeront. Un tyran pourra être par la suite vu comme un homme au grand cœur si cela va dans le sens de ceux qui rédigeront son histoire. Un martyre pourra devenir un héros acclamé pour un acte qu'il n'a pas commis. L'Histoire reste-elle donc inflexible, inchangée au fil du temps ? Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance et baser notre connaissance sur ce qu'elle nous dicte de croire ? Le peuple ne connaît pas de méfiance envers ce qu'il est incapable de comprendre, et encore moins de démontrer le contraire. Il préfère croire au joli mensonge plutôt que d'affronter l'affreuse réalité.

J'ai moi-même été coupable de mensonge envers une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. J'ai glissé mes mains sous sa tête lourde, et l'ai tenu fermement serré tout contre moi, lui murmurant tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, ces mots salvateurs pour lesquels il avait donné son âme et son sang. J'ai pris ses mains humides et tremblantes dans les miennes, et ai répondu à la supplication silencieuse que ses yeux me hurlaient. J'ai menti pour apaiser ses doutes et ses peurs, soulager sa conscience et le laisser partir plus heureux et calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-on pardonner le mensonge lorsqu'il est dit pour des raisons honorables ? Est-ce qu'altérer la réalité pour sauver l'honneur d'un homme qui se meurt est un crime ? Dois-je être moi aussi jugée pour avoir garanti à mon meilleur ami la victoire d'une bataille qu'il avait perdue ?

----------------------------------------------------

Des pas lourds courbent les brins d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Des milliers de petites particules d'eau volent en éclat sous la pression des pas des combattants. Ils sont une centaine, hommes, femmes. Beaucoup d'enfants. Beaucoup trop. Les têtes sont baissées, les poings crispés, les dents serrées.

Tous allaient livrer bataille pour défendre l'infime liberté qu'il leur restait. Beau coup allaient droit à la mort, ils le savaient. Et l'acceptaient. Livrés à eux-mêmes, les hommes se renfermaient dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Harry se tourne vers moi et m'adresse un demi sourire, ses traits s'adoucissant et sa main cherchant la mienne. Il enlace ses doigts aux miens, et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, ses cheveux chatouillant agréablement mes narines, tout en continuant de marcher. Je cherche à tâtons la main de Ron, à ma gauche, et la prend dans la mienne, douce caresse sur ma paume. Il se rapproche de moi, et j'élève leurs mains au niveau de mon ventre, les faisant se rencontrer. Nos pas s'accordent et nous restons ainsi, respirant le même air, nos cœurs battant à l'unisson. Aucun mot n'est échangé. Plus rien ne compte, désormais. Se contenter de profiter de la présence de l'autre est bien suffisant.

Mes yeux fouillent la masse d'hommes qui nous accompagnent.

Tous fermement accrochés à une folle certitude, cette chanson dans leur tête, ces paroles sans aucun sens apaisant leur cœur. Comptine enfantine chantée tout bas, à peine murmurée qui donne l'impression fugace de retrouver de souvenirs perdus depuis longtemps. Un air de flûte résonnant avec force dans leur esprit, envoûtant, comme avec un brin de nostalgie.

La musique semble ne jouer que pour eux, tremblotant son enfui dans la nuit d'encre. La mélodie emplit le cerveau et l'entraîne sur les vagues qui la soulèvent, et alors on voudrait fermer les yeux, se laisser bercer et s'endormir… pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Car qu'il a-t-il de plus merveilleux que de s'envoler au son de l'espoir ?

L'air est plus respirable, les démarches moins raides, les traits moins crispés. Des mains se cherchent, s'empoignent, s'enlacent. Ultime refus de laisser filer ce bienvenu regain de courage. Des lèvres se trouvent, des battements de cœur s'unissent, des bras se serrent, des regards s'accrochent. Ne se lâcheront plus.

Ils tomberont ensemble, balayés par la folie humaine.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me traînais sur le sol, ignorant la douleur cuisante de ma cuisse, aveuglée par les larmes alors que je tombais près de la forme allongée d'Harry, m'accrochant fermement à lui, sanglotant d'une manière incontrôlable, les larmes frappant sa robe déchirée, s'incrustant dans la coupure qui barrait son torse taché de sang. Ses yeux étaient fermement clos, sa peau maladivement pâle, son corps relâché, comme une poupée désarticulée que l'on aurait négligemment jetée au sol après s'en être lassée et l'avoir brisée. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, le mince filet d'oxygène parvenant tout juste à se faufiler entre ses dents serrées par la douleur pour alimenter ses poumons. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse, et cherchai à tâtons sa main. Je la pris fébrilement, entrelaçant mes doigts tremblants aux siens, froids, immobiles, espérant lui communiquer un peu de ma force amoindrie.

« Hermione… ? » C'était un chuchotement, une simple expiration, but je la sentis résonner à travers tout mon corps. Je fus soudain heureuse mais absolument terrifiée qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, à travers l'agonie et la douleur, Harry puisse encore être conscient et en vie.

« Harry ? » Ma voix se cassa.

Il ne pu émettre qu'un faible gémissement, et mon cœur se serra devant la peine évidente qu'il ressentait à parler. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à demi, me laissant apercevoir l'espace d'un instant deux océans émeraude voilés par la fatigue. Sa main répondit légèrement, faiblement à mon étreinte, brave pression pour me dire qu'il était toujours là.

« Hermione… Est-ce que… Est-ce que… Je l'ai tué ? »

Ses dents claquaient, et j'essayais désespérément de calmer les tremblements qui secouaient son corps maltraité. Il faisait clairement un effort pour parler, amoindri par la perte importante de sang qu'il subissait. Sa respiration était hachée, comme si chaque inspiration lui dévorait la poitrine.

Je voyais les ravages que la bataille avait laissés sur son visage. Plusieurs cicatrices qui se seraient effacées avec le temps. D'autres, moins visibles, l'auraient marqué à vie.

Un sanglot s'empara de ma poitrine alors que mes épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts, et je caressai lentement son front, traçant machinalement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je le pris tout contre moi, le serrant aussi fort que le permettaient mes forces amoindries, et malgré mes efforts, les larmes continuèrent de dévaler mes joues pales. Il émit un petit sifflement de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais la forme de Voldemort, qui bougeait faiblement, comme étourdi. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur les mains de Harry, rouges comme tout autour de nous.

Le ciel semblait s'être teinté d'une couleur écarlate, oppressante, étouffante. Partout où mes yeux se posaient, je ne voyais qu'un dégradé de rouge. Etais-ce cela qu'on appelait un paysage de cauchemar ? Je n'allais certainement pas me réveiller dans mon lit, soulagée que tout ne fut qu'un rêve. La barrière entre rêve et réalité s'était effondrée, et personne n'était là pour la remettre en place.

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains, et elles se couvrirent de ce même liquide carmin. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, déjà lointain, mais ses yeux avaient pris cet éclat particulier, lorsque qu'il ne reste plus que l'espoir, un espoir si puissant qu'il permet de survivre encore un peu. Mon cœur se serra alors que ses mains tremblaient convulsivement, et ses lèvres bleuies étaient crispées dans l'effort de faire taire ses gémissements de douleur.

Un nouveau coup d'œil m'indiqua que Voldemort essayait déjà de se relever, aidé par quelques uns de ses Mangemorts. D'un geste tendre, j'écartais la mèche d'Harry de son front, et lui murmurais :

« Tu as été parfait, Harry… Tu as été si fort, et c… courageux. Nous sommes si fiers de toi… »

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de sourire, mais je n'arrivais pas à refouler les sanglots qui menaçaient de m'emporter. Mon sourire ressembla plutôt à une grimace, et mon menton se mit à trembler.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? »

Ses yeux se fermaient à demi, ses paupières alourdies par le poids du sommeil, couvrant ses émeraudes, sa respiration laborieuse, sa voix à peine audible, mais je pus clairement entendre la préoccupation, l'inquiétude y percer. Où trouvait-il la force nécessaire pour encore ressentir ces émotions ?

« Non, tout va bien, Harry. Je pleure de joie… Si tu savais le cadeau que tu viens de nous offrir… Tu nous as tous sauvés.»

Je regardais autour de moi, embrassant du regard les corps étalés sur le sol. Peut importe leur appartenance, ils étaient morts pour leur idéologie. Celui de Remus, une trace d'argent à la place du cœur. Bellatrix Lestrange et Neville, un peu plus loin, tous les deux terrassés par le Doloris de l'autre.

Je fus soudain terrifiée de voir Ron, allongé un peu plus loin, apparemment gravement blessé. Il semblait lutter pour se remettre de sa blessure. Ginny était agenouillée à ses côtés, essayant de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un nouveau sanglot. Je caressai tendrement la joue de mon meilleur ami qui se mourrait entre mes bras.

« Tout le monde est sain et sauf, Harry. Ron est avec Remus, et ils aident les autres à rejoindre un abri sûr. Ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre. Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre nos vies. Tu vas devenir un Auror comme tu l'as toujours souhaité, et suivre les traces de ton père. »

J'essayais d'avaler ma salive pour défaire le terrible nœud qui obstruait ma gorge. Sans succès.

Mon cœur se mis à battre plus vite alors que la peur s'emparait de moi, couvrant mon corps d'une sueur froide. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, mais je me forçais à continuer.

Pour Harry.

« Remus va enfin pouvoir t'apprendre à devenir un vrai Maraudeur, et tu vas découvrir la maison que j'ai achetée pour Ginny et toi. Tu auras tout le temps pour battre Ron aux échecs, désormais. Et je te déclarerai parrain de notre premier enfant. »

« Ca me semble… parfait… » soupira Harry.

« Tout va bien aller, Harry, je te le promets. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Il ne pu répondre, tressaillant sous la douleur, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons.

J'en profitais pour apercevoir Voldemort, qui était debout, et marchait d'un pas chancelant, essayant de regagner son équilibre. Ses yeux perçants cherchaient déjà le corps de son ennemi.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Nous t'aimons, Harry, tu le sais j'espère ? Tout va bien aller, je te le promets… » répétais-je d'un ton monotone, comme pour m'en persuader moi-même. Je continuais de le serrer contre moi, espérant apaiser notre douleur commune, le berçant doucement. Mais quelle arme était efficace contre le chagrin ?

« Hermione… Fatigué… Et froid… Pourquoi si froid… ? » Harry marmonnait, le regard distant et trouble. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le forçait à me regarder dans les yeux, essuyant les gouttes cristallines qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Je regardais encore une fois son visage, m'efforçant de retenir chaque détail, chaque ligne de son visage, chaque creux et ombre, me souvenir de l'éclat vert de ses yeux, toucher le grain de sa peau.

Me rappeler son sourire. Ses cheveux fous. Sa rage de vivre.

La dernière fois a un goût particulier, à la fois doux et amer.

« Chut… Tout va bien, Harry, quelqu'un amène une couverture tout de suite. Endors-toi, tu as été si fort… Endors-toi, et quand tu te réveilleras, nous serons tous à tes côtés, je te le jure. Repose-toi… Une grande fête t'attend, tu sais ? »

Les larmes remplissaient mes yeux, et je pus à peine voir le sourire s'étendre sur le visage de Harry.

Je savais qu'il avait atteint le point du non retour.

« Restes… restes avec moi ? »

« Toujours. Je resterai toujours avec toi, Harry.» Ma voix se cassa.

Je voyais déjà l'ombre dangereuse de Voldemort qui planait au dessus de nous. Je couvrais les yeux d'Harry de ma main, même si je n'étais pas sure qu'il puisse encore voir, et déposais des baisers en petits papillons sur tout son visage, qui réagit à la chatouille, et ses muscles se détendirent entre mes bras.

« Moi aussi je… » C'était dit si bas que je ne pouvais déjà plus l'entendre. Je regardais juste sa bouche, luttant pour prononcer des mots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à trouver. Les mots ne sortirent jamais. Mais je savais.

Son bras se souleva alors, brassant l'air dans un combat perdu d'avance, à la recherche de quelque chose à quoi encore s'accrocher. L'instinct de survie, une fois de plus. Je priais pour qu'il se laisse porter par le sommeil et s'en aille en paix avec lui-même et ce qu'il laissait au monde.

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je sentais une main m'agripper les cheveux et me soulever. Je fus relevée de force et mon regard rencontra alors celui de rubis du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans un dernier effort, je tendis la main et mes mains effleurèrent ceux d'Harry, qui se plièrent aussitôt, désespérés d'attraper ma main. Ses ongles griffèrent ma peau alors que je fus repoussée en arrière, et son bras retomba inerte sur le sol.

Une baguette fut posée sur ma nuque, puis je sombrais dans un océan d'obscurité.

---------------------------------------------------

Et le monde a sombré dans le chaos. Voldemort a fait du monde entier son trône. Envoyant ses mercenaires dans tout le pays, puis dans les autres pays, il a méthodiquement éliminé tous ces êtres qui selon son idéologie, ne méritaient pas de vivre. Je me souviens encore des flammes qui ont embrasé Poudlard, emportant avec elles toutes ces victimes emprisonnées entre les murs, teintant le ciel d'une acre fumée noire, réduisant en cendres sept ans de ma vie. Je crois pouvoir encore entendre les hurlements qui ont envahi le silence étouffant, avant de se taire définitivement. Puis ça a été le tour des sang-pur traîtres à leur sang. Ils ont eu le droit à des exécutions publiques individuelles, sous le rire gras des Mangemorts assemblés comme autour d'un spectacle particulièrement plaisant. J'ai été forcée de voir ma famille adoptive quitter ce monde. Ron a accroché mon regard et a tenu bon jusqu'au bout, faisant passer en quelques secondes tout ce qu'il n'avait osé me dire durant toutes ces années. Il a même réussi à me faire son petit sourire en coin, puis est brutalement tombé avec le reste de sa famille. J'ai dignement refusé de laisser couler les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux, car personne n'était plus là pour me les essuyer. J'ose espérer que les Weasley ont rejoint Harry. La plupart ont péri des mains des Mangemorts, excepté quelques personnes particulières, les plus proches de Harry. Dont moi.

Aujourd'hui est le jour de mon exécution. Je n'ai ni peur de la potence, ni de la douleur, ni de l'humiliation. Je suis sereine car je sais qu'ils m'attendent. Je n'aurais qu'à fermer les yeux, et comme je l'ai promis à Harry il y a bien longtemps, lorsque je les rouvrirai, je retrouverai tous ceux que j'ai perdu.

J'ose espérer qu'un beau jour, Voldemort sera détruit, que ses idées se faneront dans l'esprit du monde et que le monde pourra poser la première pierre pour se reconstruire. Je sais que si telle chose arrive, dans des centaines d'années les livres d'Histoire parleront de nous. Mais un détail de l'histoire aura changé. Ils expliqueront à grand renfort de mots grandiloquents comment le Survivait à défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'a éliminé dans un combat mémorable, déversant son propre sang et sacrifiant sa vie. La mémoire de Harry sera sauve, son honneur intact et les enfants apprendront à chanter les louanges d'Harry Potter, le Survivant. Comme cela aurait du se passer si l'avenir du monde n'avait pas été trop lourd sur les épaules d'un simple jeune homme de 17 ans. Les années de terreur ne seront pas évoquées, la destruction des peuples tue, et notre histoire disparaîtra des mémoires. Les hommes peuvent faire dire à l'Histoire ce qu'ils veulent. Dois-je être appelée rêveuse pour oser espérer que la page de notre histoire ne sera pas arrachée et jetée au feu ? Je suppose que oui. Car au travers de tous les siècles qui passent, seul le mensonge survit, et la vérité s'étouffe et meurt.

Réécrire l'Histoire est une façon comme une autre de mentir.

Car qu'est-ce que l'Histoire, après tout ?


End file.
